1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fastening device, and particularly to a fastening device that readily attach data storage devices in a bracket.
2. Description of Prior Art
Various data storage devices are installed in a computer for communication and handling data. Conventionally, a computer data storage device is directly secured to a bracket of the computer using screws. Installation and removal of screws requires a tool. This is unduly complicated and laborious, and reduces the efficiency of assembly in mass production facilities.
A common way to overcome the above shortcomings is to have a pair of rails formed in opposite side walls of a bracket. Such rails are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,510,955. A bracket has two pair of leader rails on opposite sides thereof. Each pair of leader rails defines a pair of first coaxial holes. A pair of guide rails is respectively attached to opposite sides of a data storage device with bolts. Each guide rail comprises a pair of flanges defining a pair of second coaxial holes. The assembly of the storage device and the guide rails is inserted into the drive bracket by sliding the guide rails along the leader rails. A pair of locking pins is then extended through the first and second coaxial holes to thereby secure the storage device within the bracket. However, mounting the rails to the data storage device with bolts is unduly complicated and time-consuming. Furthermore, the bracket can only accommodate one storage device therein.
A new fastening device for data storage devices that overcomes the above-mentioned problems is desired.